The health effects of coinfection with human immunodeficiency virus and human T lymphotropic virus types I or II are unknown, and conflicting data exist as to whether coinfection enhances progression to AIDS. This is an important question, since approximately 5% of HIV infected patients may be coinfected. The investigator will seek to study the clinical and immunologic responses and viral load during HIV and HTLV I/II viral coinfection. Specific laboratory studies will include both quantitative culture methods and quantitative RNA and in situ PCR. The effects of coinfection on immune phenotypes will be compared with HIV infected patients without HTLV I/II coinfection.